Behind the Mask
by Mirrors2014
Summary: Meg knows the Phantom is crazy. At least, that's what she been told. But she longs to see the man behind the mask. Behind the mask of authority and cool control. And maybe, she will find her first love. :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello Phans! Just so you know, this will be my first POTO fanfiction ever. So, if it's utterly terrible, you will know why. : ) I hope you enjoy this.**

Chapter 1

Meg Giry gasped as she saw the chandelier falling. She was worried, yes, but more worried about the Phantom than the people in the Opera House. She knew that her mother had a connection to him: she had told her herself. She raced down to where she could hear her mother talking.

"Monsieur, keep your hand at the level of your eyes!"

Meg stepped out of the shadows quickly. "I'm coming," she announced.

Her mother glanced at her in concern. "No! Meg you stay here!"

Meg glared defiantly at her mother, "No!" She raced away to where she knew that the search party was going after the Phantom. She quickly joined them. No matter what happened, she would continue her mother's legacy. She would protect the Phantom. _Are you crazy? _She thought, _your prepared to protect a man you don't even know? _She crossed her arms defiantly. Of course.

When they got there, all Meg found was the mask. But she knew that the Phantom would never leave without it: it was his shield that he hid behind. _I can't let them know he's still here, I must make them go away. _She quickly stood up and shouted loudly. "He's gone! All that is left is his mask! We need to leave!"

It took a little more convincing, but finally the mob was more worried about getting out of the burning building alive than searching for a crazy man.

Meg sighed in relief. She looked around, wondering where he could have disappeared to. A blanket was covering something…. She reached over and pulled it down. What she saw satisfied her tremendously. A mirror had obviously been there: the shards of glass everywhere signaled that, but she needed to be careful. She slowly looked around and stepped through the broken mirror into the tunnel. It was dark and damp inside. Meg thought she heard something- then suddenly she felt something run over her foot. She shrieked, totally forgetting to remain quiet. She then proceded, however un-lady like it might have been, hopping around on one foot and shrieking. She immediately regretted making all that noise when she felt a strong hand slip around her shoulders to clamp onto her mouth, forbidding her from making any sound.

Meg was roughly shoved against a wall. The hard stones scraped her back, but what scared her more was the shocking silvery-green eyes staring coldly at her. She immediately knew it was the Phantom: who else could it have been? His face, well, the half that was showing (the other half, the deformed side, was covered by a black mask), was scrunched into a frown. She couldn't help but gulp in fear, the mere presence of the Phantom was intimidating. He was at least six feet tall, probably more. Dark hair was swept majestically behind his ears, and he had the most beautiful silver-green eyes she had ever seen.

"Marguerite Giry, _what _are you doing here?!" His voice was deep, but intoxicating nonetheless.

Meg Giry gestured to his hand that was still clamped around her mouth.

For a moment the Phantom seemed embarrassed. "Yes, you might need your mouth to talk."

Meg swallowed and licked her lips as soon as his hand slipped away from her mouth. To her great dismay, however, his hand immediately went to the other side of her, so that she was literally trapped between him and the wall. "I-ah,"

"SPEAK!"

Meg cleared her throat and licked her lips again. "I came looking for you."

The Phantom's eyes narrowed, for a brief moment he was confused. "Looking for me? Why would you do that?"

_I wanted to see if you were okay. _But she didn't dare say the words out loud. She blushed just thinking about those words. She ducked her head, hoping desperately that he hadn't noticed, but being the Phantom of the Opera, he had. He simply raised an elegant dark eyebrow and waited for her to answer.

"I ah came to see if you were still alive?" The words sounded puny, even to her very scared mind.

The Phantom arched his eyebrow again, and Meg couldn't help but stare. His eyes….

"Well, we need to get you back to your mother," the Phantom said crisply, breaking her focus off his eyes, and she blushed again.

And that was when she heard something. "The tunnel's collapsing!" Meg gasped in fear and unconsciously stepped closer to the Phantom, if that were even possible.

The Phantom grimaced slightly at Meg, feeling very uncomfortable with her right, like RIGHT next to him. He could feel her breath on his neck. But he forced himself not to focus on that.

His train of thought was interrupted once again as the tunnel fully collapsed, trapping them both in there.

"Phantom…" Meg whispered, moving closer to him once again.

The Phantom took a step back, and his face was contorted in an angry frown. "My name is not Phantom!"

Meg looked confused, but persisted. "What would you have me to call you, then?"

The Phantom avoided looking at the blonde ballerina. "Erik. Just Erik."

Meg smiled as brightly as she could with the circumstances, and then seemed to remember where she was and who she was with. She sank to the floor, and the weeping came.

**AN: How was it? Do you have any suggestions? Constructive criticism is appreciated. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to DG is Little Drummer Girl for the review! I'm glad you like it so far. : ) Anyways, enjoy.**

Chapter 2

Meg found herself on the floor, weeping hysterically. She wept for all that she had lost. She hadn't even been able to tell her mother goodbye. Why, oh why did she have to come down here? If she hadn't come down here, then she would have been safe with her mother and not trapped in this… this cave with a crazy Phantom. She didn't know how she would be able to stay calm down here. A feeling of claustrophobia started to engulf her in it's clutches and she began to shriek and flailing her arms wildly.

Erik looked at the blonde dancer in embarrassment. He didn't know how to comfort her, so he let instinct take over and knelt down beside Meg. He stretched out his arm to comfort her, but immediately withdrew it when an image of a beautiful dark-haired appeared in his brain. Oh Christine, he thought miserably, why did you leave me? Why did you abandon me? He was actually kind of impressed that he hadn't flipped out as Meg was doing because of the hurt. If only that arrogant Victome hadn't come…. No. He wouldn't think of that. He needed to concentrate on what was happening now. He'd have plenty of time to grieve over his loss later, when he saw Meg safely to her mother. Wait, how was he going to do that? That tunnel was the only way out of here. Why didn't I build another one! He shook his head and forced himself to look once again at Meg.

Meg had calmed down a bit, and that's when she suddenly sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes, embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry," she muttered, not looking at the Phantom – no, Erik.

Erik was tempted to raise his eyebrow, about the only feeling he ever showed when he was around anyone. Unless it was Christine, whispered a voice in his head. Erik growled suddenly, feeling very annoyed with himself. Why did he think that Christine would return his affection? The whole world rejected him, for opera's sake! He suddenly realized that Meg was just sitting on the floor miserably. He also remembered that she was a guest here. And whether he liked it or not, he needed to show at least some hospitality. "Come," he said gruffly. "I will show you the room you are to stay in while you are here, as well as where I keep all my food."

Meg blinked hard, trying not to let the tears spill from her eyes again. She had momentarily forgotten that she was cursed to stay with Erik for the rest of her life. She stood up, feeling very frumpy in her now wrinkled blouse. She wondered what her face looked like. It probably had dirt smudges all over it. She lifted her head to look at Erik, and was immediately captured by his enchanting silvery-green eyes. There wasn't a color that she knew of that could describe Erik's eyes. Erik immediately shifted his gaze from her to something over her shoulder. Meg you idiot! She thought to herself, you've embarrassed him. He's hasn't exactly been with people every day of his life. She looked away, blushing.

"Are you going to stand there all day?"

Meg jumped and glanced at Erik. "Uh, no, I wasn't, I was just-" she broke off, realizing how stupid she must sound. She took a deep breath to calm herself and looked at Erik steadily. "I'm ready now."

Erik simply nodded and started walking through up the steps and took a right, walking past the organ in the middle of the room. Meg followed as quickly as she could, though she couldn't keep up with Erik's long strides. He reached a room and turned around to wait for her to catch up. When she did, Erik gestured to the room. "This," he told her, "will be your room. The clothes in the closet are yours, if you can fit in them. You may also have the shoes: I doubt you'll want to where those ones the rest of your life." He gestured to the tall, knee-high boots that she was wearing. Meg nodded and glanced inside of the room. It was simply beautiful. There were not even enough words in the world to describe how extravagant that room was. She took another deep breath and looked at Erik again. Once again she was met with those eyes. He looked away quickly and cleared his throat, feeling awkward.

"You have pretty much free reign around here, but there are a few rules that I insist you must follow."

Meg nodded, trying to catch his eye again. However, try as she might, he refused to look at her. Why – she didn't know.

Erik cleared his throat again and continued. "My room is off limits. It's right across this room, but if you dare to step in there I promise you that I will not be responsible for what happens."

**AN: REVIEW! Also, for those of you that have a Facebook, I have made a page for all the stories I have written on fanfiction. Check it out! Feel free to post a comment or photo (if it's about Phantom of the Opera, the only year allowed is 2004. Any posts from the 1925 or 1900's movies will be deleted. ) Review review review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm assuming you guys liked the last chapter, but I wouldn't know for sure because I didn't get any more reviews. I like to know how I'm doing. :) **

Chapter 3

Meg gulped, hearing clearly the not very concealed threat behind Erik's words. No matter how curious she was, she was going to have to gain his trust before being permitted to glance around his room. She nodded quickly, trying to keep the fear out of her eyes and at the same time trying to smile.

Erik raised an eyebrow for what seemed to be the fifteen millionth time today, clearly seeing that she wasn't very successful at smiling. He quickly changed the subject however, and once more his silvery-green gaze darted away from her. _Why doesn't he want to look at me? _

"So, since you're going to be stuck down here a while, I'm going to tell you right now that I might be playing my organ at night."

Meg's interest was immediately piqued, and she wondered what kind of songs the dark Angel of Music played. She could sing a little bit, but she was no Christine. She was jerked out of her thoughts by a silky something rubbing itself against her leg. She looked down, and to her surprise, she saw a gray cat. A gray cat with piercing silver eyes. The cat was purring hysterically, and Meg looked up to see Erik looking at the gray cat in confusion. _Oh no. What if this isn't his cat? What if it attacks me or something?! _

"I guess you just met Ayesha," Erik muttered, looking thoroughly confused.

_Why is he confused to see his own cat? _But Meg didn't say the words out loud. Instead, she asked him, "Um, is this your cat?"

Erik's gaze darted back to her eyes, and she thought she caught a glimmer of amusement in his eyes, but it vanished as quickly as it came. "Of course," he answered mockingly. Meg fought to not glare at him. There was no need to make fun of her! "Ayesha just doesn't usually welcome strangers. Actually, she doesn't usually welcome anybody."

Meg looked down at the cat again, to find that she had curled up on Meg's foot and was purring loudly. _Strange, _she thought to herself. She looked up to Erik to ask him a question but there was no Phantom to meet her gaze. Confused, she let her eyes wander around the room, wondering how in the world he had just vanished like that. Why would he vanish like that? _Meg, you are being silly, _she chided herself silently. _There's no way any man, not even the Phantom of the Opera can just dissolve into thin air. _Even while she tried to convince herself, she knew that there was no other explanation for where Erik had gone. It's not like someone can walk into a different room in the second that Meg looked down at Ayesha then back up where Erik should have been.

Meg warily knelt down, and Ayesha immediately jumped up, yowling in protest before climbing into Meg's lap and thrusting her face against Meg's cheek. The cat's fur was so silky!

Ayesha settled down into Meg's lap, and a minute later Meg heard a soft sound coming from the gray cat. Why, she was _snoring! _Meg hadn't even known that cats snored. Of course, she was much more of a dog person, but she wasn't about to tell Ayesha that. Who knew what the cat would do. _Probably claw my eyes out, _she thought dryly. Oh well. Meg stroked Ayesha's back absentmindedly, wondering what she was expected to do now.

Erik's voice suddenly boomed into the room. "As I stated before, your room is over there. Entertain yourself, but DO NOT touch my music or organ. And if I ever catch you in my room, you will wish you had never even heard of the Phantom of the Opera. Do you understand?"

Meg was really tired of hearing nothing but threats. "Yes your highness," she muttered sarcastically, not meaning at all for Erik to overhear her. But with his keen hearing, he had of course heard every word. He was suddenly before her, his tall form requiring submission and the air of authority around him intimidating. "What did you just say Mademoiselle?" His voice was cold, without a hint of anything in it but malice. Meg gulped. Obviously she shouldn't ever be sarcastic around this Phantom of the Opera. "Nothing, Monsieur," she whispered hastily, instinctively shrinking back from his presence.

Erik nodded, and with a sweep of his cloak he disappeared into some shadow or another.

**AN: How was it? I'd really like to know what you guys think, my Phriends. Also I need a Beta for this story, so if anyone is willing to do this, please PM me. :) Thanks. Don't forget to review, please!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi again! I am once again hoping that you guys like the last chapter. I also hope you enjoy this one! Thanks to****Lydia the tygeropean for reviewing!**

Chapter 4

Meg sighed and looked back down at Ayisha. The cat was purring, content, tail wrapped around her gray body tightly. Meg stood up and stretched, wondering what she should do now. _Something that won't annoy Erik, _her mind whispered. Meg nodded, and set off towards her room. She had a feeling that it wasn't supposed to be her room, but she was satisfied. It was better than sleeping on the cold stone floor! She walked into the bedroom. Obviously Erik had not spared anything in making this room extravagant. The bed was probably a Queen, and it was set pretty high above the ground. The pillows looked soft. She walked over to the closet, curious as to what she might find there. She opened the closet doors, and immediately her breath was taken away. About 50 silk dresses hung neatly. They were actually silk! Meg couldn't remember when she had ever worn silk before!

"You may use any of those dresses, as well as the shoes. But whatever you do, DO NOT touch any curtain you come across." Meg jumped as Erik's loud voice sailed into the room. She turned, not sure whether to expect him to be there or not. Thankfully her mind wasn't playing tricks on her and he was standing there. His face seemed to be twisted up in a frown though, and she wondered why. She turned back around, feeling uncomfortable that he was watching her. She took one of the dresses and engraved on the back, inside the dress was a name. _Christine_. Meg gasped and her eyes flew back up to meet Erik's silvery-green gaze. "You made these for Christine didn't you?" Erik quickly looked away, and didn't say anything. But Meg started to put the pieces together. Him demanding that she sing as Diva, the day she disappeared from her dressing room mysteriously, the same night her mirror was strangely open as if it was a door, Erik showing up at the Masquerade Ball and making demands from Christine, then him in Don Juan Triumphant, stealing Christine. She stalked toward Erik, her head held as high, though she still only reached his chest. "You loved her!"

Erik's looked at her dangerously, warning her to keep her mouth shut. But Meg was not one to back away from _anyone, _not even the Phantom of the Opera. "You did!" Meg gasped and stepped back, looking at Erik in shock. "You loved her! You loved her! You made her these dresses, and you…" she was suddenly forcefully muted and shoved against the closest wall. Erik was gone: the Phantom of the Opera had taken his place. There was a dangerous glint to his eyes, and his face was mere centimeters from hers. Heart pounding, Meg looked up into those silvery-green eyes, almost dreading what she would find.

"What has happened in the past will** stay in the past!**" Meg flinched as Erik shouted at her. "It is none of your business, and you will stay out of it! Especially if it has anything to do with me! Christine is nothing but the past, and that's where she will stay! I don't _ever _want to hear her name again, do you understand?!" Meg just stared at him, eyes wide in fear and mouth open. Erik shook her shoulders roughly, and shoved her against the wall harder. She could feel the rough stone scraping against her back. "I asked you a question, Miss Giry, and I expect an answer!"

She gulped back her fear and nodded. Before she could say anything, there was a _clink_ sound coming from the direction of Erik's organ. Erik quickly let go of her, once again avoiding her gaze.

Meg couldn't help but be curious. "What was that?" Erik looked sharply at her, then looked away again. "A letter." He didn't elaborate. She suddenly grew hopeful. She knew that her mother had worked for Erik for many many years. That was one of the reasons she had come down here to help him. "Do you think its from Mere?"

Erik sighed, "Possibly." He walked over to his organ, and Meg couldn't help but notice that he walked very… secretively. He stalked forward as if he was just a giant cat with two legs. He bent over, obviously picking something up. Meg was not someone with tons of patience. "Well?"

Erik glanced up at her. "Yes, it's from your mother." Meg could've shouted for joy, but then suddenly remembered that Erik probably wouldn't like that. At all. So she, simply wrung her hands, waiting impatiently for Erik to finish reading it. Why he needed to read it before her, she didn't know. She glanced back up at him, knowing he should be about finished with it. Erik suddenly gasped and stumbled back, the letter dropping from his hands and gracefully falling to the floor. Meg was in shock. Obviously there was something important in the letter that she needed to read. Something that had surprised _the Phantom of the Opera_ had to be very surprising. She quickly dashed over to where the letter had fallen, with Erik standing against the wall, breathing heavily. She gave him an odd look, not that he was looking at her anyway. She turned the letter over and started to read.

_Meg,_

_I know that you have gone to Erik. I cannot say I blame you for wanting to help him, but you should have talked to me first. Since it has been two days since I last saw you, I know that you must be trapped. Do not worry. Erik will take care of you, and he will not let any harm come to you. I am disappointed in you that you disobeyed me, but fate decided that you take another path. For this reason, I am letting you go with no grudges. I only have one request. Meg, do not ever try to remove Erik's mask. It is the very thing he uses as a shield, and without it he feels very vulnerable and unprotected. _

_Erik, _

_I know that you will keep my daughter safe. I probably won't see either of you again, but I trust that you won't let any harm come to her. I have been your faithful messenger for many years, and I hope that one day you will bring the Opera back to it's greatness. However, there is one simple request. When it comes time for Meg to marry, I ask that you take her as your wife that you may protect her always. You are the only one I trust with my daughter._

_-Margeruite_

**AN: How was it? Sorry it was later than planned, but at least it's up now! Don't forget! If you have a Facebook, look up "Mirrors2014" and like it! There are bonus things on there for this story such as pictures, and hints about the plot! Don't forget to leave me a review and let me know how I'm doing! : )**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Silence… Silence

Meg stared at the letter. How could her mother do this? How could she just plan Meg's life away? Didn't it matter to her what MEG wanted?! And what about Erik? He was still in love with Christine! She must have not been thinking when she wrote this letter. Meg gently set the letter down. To her annoyance, she realized her hand was shaking.

She looked across the room to where Erik was still standing with his back against the wall. He was staring intensely at the wall across the room, though his gaze was cloudy and unfocused. Meg stepped forward hesitantly. "Erik?"

Immediately, his stance and gaze switched to defensive. He looked down at her, and it took everything Meg had to not shrink back from his intense stare. "Are, are you okay?" she stammered. _Don't lose control Meg,_ she thought to herself. _It certainly wouldn't help this situation at all. _

Erik continued to stare at her. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but then changed his mind as he snapped it closed. Without saying a word, he spun on his heel and walked into a room, probably one that had a secret tunnel in it.

Meg stared at the spot where Erik had just been. She was so confused. How was she supposed to help Erik if all he ever did was disappear?

Erik slapped his hand to his face, being careful not to disturb his mask. The last thing he needed was for Meg to see him without it on. How could she do this?!

His embarrassment had quickly escalated to anger. Who exactly did Madame Giry think she was? He was always the one giving the orders, he was the Phantom of the Opera for goodness' sake! No one told the Phantom of the Opera what to do! As soon as he found a way out of this cave, he would have to have a serious talk with her. It was hard enough to keep himself alive, without Meg here. But Meg was here, and that was escalating into a problem. She had proved herself to be very curious. How long would it be before she tried to rip his mask off like Christine did? How could Madame Giry expect him to marry Meg? He was in love with Christine! Correction: had been in love with Christine.

He had tried to love once before, and look how THAT wonderful idea turned out. The sound of footsteps told him that Meg was coming. He didn't want to face her, but it was pretty hard to stay hidden from her when all his tunnels were blocked. Why did she have to be so curious! Why did she feel that he needed saving?! He was the Phantom of the Opera, he didn't need to be brought out of his misery!

"Erik? Erik, I know you're in there. Please, can I come in?"

Erik stared at where Meg's voice came from right outside the room. There was no door. Why would she ask his permission to enter when there was no door?! It irritated him that he was even thinking about her in the first place. He sighed and threw his hands up in frusturation. "It doesn't matter what I say," he hissed. "You'll come in whether I agree to it or not!"

Meg held back a chuckle as he hissed from inside the room, "You'll come in whether I agree to it or not!" She supposed it was true though. She was only asking to be polite, but had planned on entering even if he demanded that she stay out. She walked into the room, surprised at what she saw. There was the mighty Phantom of the Opera, standing in the middle of a library. She looked around. The room was filled with books, from floor to….. well it wasn't really a ceiling was it? There was a fireplace in one corner of the room, probably to keep the chill away. Plush cushions sat on top of a couch that was shaped kind of like a Phoenix. That was a strange obsession of his. What surprised her even more, though, was the fact that about six mirrors total were in the room. Why would a man that hated his face keep a whole bunch of mirrors in his home? Was he hoping that one day he would wake up and the deformity would be gone?

Her gaze unconsciously slid to Erik. He was staring at her, his silvery-green eyes cold and unflinching. His shoulders were straight, leaning ever so slightly forward. His legs were spread apart in a defensive stance. "You don't have to be the Phantom of the Opera," she said softly, surprising even herself as the words slipped out of her mouth easily. "You can just be Erik."

Erik stood up taller, if that was possible, and stared down at her, sneering. "Oh but Mademoiselle, I AM the Phantom of the Opera. I always have been and I always will be."

She scowled at him and walked up to him, her gaze unflinching as she looked up into his eyes. "That's not true," she said, the words coming out a little more forced than planned. "You were Erik long before you were the Phantom."

Erik waved his hand dismally. "That is just a name. The Phantom of the Opera is a title."

Meg shook her head. "There's no difference. You are the same man, whether someone calls you Erik or Phantom. You are still a man, because you are certainly not a ghost."

A ghost of a smile flickered at the corner of Erik's mouth. "And how are you to prove that, Miss Giry? Through science? Because I am pretty sure that I can disappear into thin air with a snap of my fingers."

Meg started to get frustrated with him. "Because of this," she snapped, and; before Erik could stop her, her hand whipped up and ripped the mask off his face.

**AN: Oh no… Meg is in trouble now! I am so sorry it took so long to update but I have been at a kind of writers block with this story. I appreciate all your reviews. If you want to thank someone for this chapter, thank _Splendors of a Landslide. _She gave me the idea for this chapter, and I don't think it would have been up if not for her. Review!**


End file.
